The present invention relates to a helical knife assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a helical knife assembly which can replace, a blade easily.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional helical knife assembly 10 has a plurality of blade holders 11. Each of the blade holders 11 receives a blade 12. The blade 12 is soldered on the blade holder 11. It is difficult to replace the blade 12 when the blade 12 is broken.
An object of the present invention is to provide a helical knife assembly which has a plurality of blades to be replaced easily.
Accordingly, a helical knife assembly comprises a plurality of blade holders. Each of the blade holders has two opposite step flanges, a blind hole, and a threaded groove communicating with the blind hole. A positioning block has a slant recess and two apertures. An oblong blade has two positioning holes. A pressing block has a bevel and an inner threaded hole. A hollow double end bolt has a first outer thread and a second outer thread. The positioning block is inserted in the corresponding blade holder. The oblong blade is disposed on the positioning block. Two pins are inserted in the apertures of the positioning block and the positioning holes of the oblong blade. The first outer thread of the hollow double end bolt is inserted in the threaded groove of the corresponding blade holder. The second outer thread of the hollow double end bolt engages with the inner threaded hole of the pressing block. The bevel is inserted in the slant recess of the positioning block.